Teemo
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 2nd Week |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 383 (77) |mana = 200 (40) |damage = 45.7 (2.81) |range = 500 |armor = 14 (3.75) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.85 (0.4) |attackspeed = 0.68 (3.2%) |dodge = 0.00 (0) |speed = 300 }}left|200px is a ranged Champion in League of Legends.Teemo Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story As far as yordles are concerned, there is something slightly wrong with Teemo. While he enjoys - and in fact needs - the level of community and companionship inherent to all yordles, Teemo feels it so strongly that he ventures out on his own to destroy the enemies of Bandle City. There is something that switches off in Teemo, so that the lives he ends do not burden him. It seemed only logical to send him to fight in the League of Legends as the champion of Bandle City. He has taken to the League like a duck to water, seeking out the foes of the yordles and extinguishing them with the rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. However, the limited company of his own kind wears on Teemo, and cracks are beginning to show in his innocent and chipper facade. Teemo is a small champion that moves fast and strikes true. As a scout, he blazes trails to his enemies that make it easier for his allies to follow. He can, despite his small size, move at blinding speed, using the terrain to his advantage. His mastery of ajunta poison also gives him a distinctly potent weapon. Prepared one way, his wicked little darts cause blindness in his foes; prepared another, they cause a slow, lingering death. Teemo also prepares traps for those tracking him, which unleashes a poison that slows and harms enemies. Though he is known as the Swift Scout, it is clear that Teemo is actually something else - the unrepentant assassin of Bandle City. Abilities Old Abilities Quotes Upon Selection *''"Captain Teemo on duty."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Swiftly!"'' *''"Hut two three four."'' *''"On my way."'' *''"I'll scout ahead!"'' *''"Yes sir!"'' *''"That's gotta sting"'' Taunt *''"Never underestimate the power of the Scout's code."'' Joke *''"Size doesn't mean everything."'' Strategy *Teemo's mushrooms can be used to farm creep waves very effectively, it is best to keep your shrooms spread out and not too close to each other *Put mushrooms at key locations on the map, such as by the Dragon or Baron Nashor, to reveal when your enemies might be attempting to kill them or to prevent opponents ganks and make counter ganks *Blinding dart can be used to harass effectively and can help Teemo kill melee champions easier in fights *Using Ignite with your poison can ensure your kills *There are two popular routes to building teemo. **The First route is the Physical Damage route; This route takes advantage of Teemo's innately fast Attack Speed and quick attack animation. This involves getting items which boost Attack Damage and attack speed, such as; , , , and . **The Second route is the Magic Damage route; This route focuses on Teemo's ability to deal damage via , and . This involves getting items which boost Ability Power, grant Magic Penetration and reduce cooldown, such as; , , , and . Guides # Teemo Stick & Move # Teemo Guide: By EpicSmith93 Trivia *Teemo's "Recon" Skin is a reference to scouts in the military, possessing dark clothings and face-paintings as camouflage. Interestingly, his passive and the skin refer to each other. *Contrary to Teemo's Lore, he is always shown with a happy and smiling face. The only picture in which he is featured with another expression is his Innate. *Teemo's "Badger" Skin is a reference to the flash cartoon "Badger Song" created by British animator Jonti Picking or the famous internet song "Badgers" by Weebl. *Teemo was one of the first champions to introduce a in-official Dance change; It was changed to the famous "Badger Song" dance, fitting to the skin. *Teemo was the first champion ever to receive more than 3 skins. Skins File:Teemo_OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin File:Teemo_ReconSkin.jpg|Recon Skin File:Teemo_HappyElfSkin.jpg|Happy Elf Skin File:Teemo_BadgerSkin.jpg|Badger Skin References